


Our Resistance

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Follow up, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Male Slash, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'We should have run away when we had the chance...' Follow Up to "This Wasn't Supposed To Happen".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> yay for inspiration because of music. XD I didn't realize how much "The Resistance" by Muse fucking fits this pairing! It's like perfect for them! X3
> 
> Also this is a small follow up to "This Wasn't Supposed To Happen". Don't worry, I'll write happier AU stories for these two in the future. I just love angst, too. XD

 

_"Is our secret safe tonight_   
_And are we out of sight_   
_Or will our world come tumbling down?_   
_Will they find our hiding place_   
_Is this our last embrace_   
_Or will the walls start caving in?"_

**\- "The Resistance", Muse**

* * *

_"We should run away."_

_The statement was so startling, so out of nowhere, that Clopin almost didn't hear what his partner had said. He was quite sure he was just hearing things. "Come again?"_

_"We should run away," Phoebus repeated, and right as he repeated those words did the gypsy step away from him._

_"Run away?" Clopin questioned. "Why would we run away? We've been keeping this a secret for nearly a year now... no one has found out about us in that entire time."_

_"Exactly," Phoebus replied, speaking as if running away was the only option. It was their only option. "I'm tired of this. I don't like knowing someone could just find out about us, and..."_

_"You're scared."_

_"Don't pretend you aren't either," Phoebus said, rather sharply. "I know you don't like this as much as I do."_

_"My only concern is your 'boss' finding out about us," Clopin reminded him pointedly. "He's been after me for nearly twenty years."_

_"And I won't let him get you," Phoebus vowed, "You know that."_

_"I don't care about me," Clopin snapped. "My people are my only concern." **'And you.'** The gypsy king wouldn't admit it, but he was more afraid about what Frollo would do to Phoebus if he found out about their relationship. But he wouldn't admit this out loud. Breaking up wasn't an option for either of them... They were too deep into this—the love they had for each other—to quit now. "Which is why I can't run away. We can't run away... running away is for cowards, and we are not cowards."_

_"But..."_

_"No buts, Phoebus," Clopin said sharply, but he stepped forward despite his tone and wrapped his arms around the captain's neck. Two bigger arms immediately wrapped themselves around his thin waist. "You will not lose me, and I will not lose you. Understood?"_

_"You can't promise that," Phoebus said, though it came out before he could stop himself._

_"Oh, and you can?" Clopin challenged with a small smirk. "I'm a king, remember? I may not be the king of France, but I'm still a king of some importance. I get what I want, remember?"_

_Phoebus smiled at that, and they rested their foreheads together. He held Clopin tightly, afraid to let go. "I guess you're right about that..." Phoebus still sounded so reluctant and afraid._

_"No one will find out about us," Clopin assured him softly. "We've already come this far, haven't we?"_

_"Yes, but..."_

_"Phoebus." Clopin pulled away a bit until just their noses were touching. He wanted to make sure Phoebus was looking into his eyes, and he was. "You need to stop worrying. We're going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen to either of us."_

_"How are you so sure?"_

_"Because I just do, Dweebus," Clopin teased, bumping his nose against Phoebus' nose lightly._

_The blond captain chuckled softly under his breath. "Well... I certainly hope you're right, Clopin."_

_Clopin just smirked in response. "Since when am I ever wrong?"_

* * *

_I was wrong... I was so, so wrong..._

He was limp against the wall, the shackles painfully digging into his wrists, but he didn't care. Nothing really hurt anymore on the outside. None of his injuries hurt...

No... Only his chest hurt. And his head hurt, too, from the amount of crying he'd done.

 _I was so wrong..._ he thought, and he kept repeating that over and over again, hanging his aching head as more tears trailed down his cheeks and onto the hard ground beneath his feet. I _was so wrong... and you were right... you were always right..._

Clopin looked up briefly and when his eyes met the dry patch of blood staining the floor a few feet away from him, he burst into tears once more, going through those horrible ranges of emotions and grief all over again. Phoebus' body had long since been taken out of his cell, surely burned like the rest of the dead prisoners, and Clopin was just left with a dry puddle of blood, now a brownish-color, as a reminder of the man he both loved and lost.

All Clopin had left of Phoebus now were the memories he had of him, and the blood stained floor a few feet away.

 _You were right, Phoebus,_ he thought, deep sobs escaping him, wracking his body painfully with each one. _You were right..._

_We should have run away when we had the chance._


End file.
